As we started setting up our lab, we worked to identify optimal conditions to measure persistence in S. aureus, including in the MRSA strain, JE2. Our main aims of this project are to understand mechanisms that lead to increased resistance and persistence of S. aureus against a variety of antimicrobials, including ones that have been recently adopted in the clinic. To identify genetic determinants of these phenotypes, we are utilizing two complementary approaches - a genetic screen, and experimental evolution, which samples a more fine-grained adaptive space. We have identified mutants that show increased resistance and persistence under specific conditions, and are working to identify the underlying genetic changes and mechanisms.